


With the Stars as Our Witness

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, PWP, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: Alikou smut drabbles and short oneshots, mainly requests from Tumblr. (Formerly the NSFW chapters of Rubies & Gold.)Latest Update:Alibaba is kind of pushy and Kougyoku has image issues, but somehow they make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> **Request:** Author's Choice → “Just once.”  
>  Originally posted [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/143808857319/50-writers-preference-alikou). This chapter used to be a part of Rubies & Gold, but it seemed more appropriate to separate the smut from the SFW fics. Sorry if there's any confusion!
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about how Judar's teasing has affected Kougyoku's self image, and I'm glad I found a way to touch on it briefly.

“Alibaba-chan, can’t we just do it the normal way?” the empress whined, pressing one side of her burning face into a pillow. Alibaba was on his knees behind her, already easing himself into her despite her complaints. His hands smoothed up her thighs and over her hips, as if he too could hardly believe she was willing to submit like this —bottom high in the air and back arched forward until her chest touched the bed— and wanted to burn the image into his memory.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” he asked with a chuckle and an experimental thrust, the fingers of one hand already slipping between her legs to tease her further. But it was his breath ghosting over her bare back that made her shiver. Her clothes were scattered around the bedroom, exposing what felt like miles upon miles of bare skin. It was one thing to lie face-to-face with Alibaba beneath a mountain of bedding, or to have him lovingly embrace her from behind in the dark, but this…

“It’s embarrassing!” Kougyoku wailed, half in humiliation, and half in pleasure; Alibaba was finding his rhythm, and had begun hitting something so deep inside her that she felt she would simply fall apart. She wanted to push back against him, force him to increase the pace, but she could already feel her backside _bouncing_ every time it bumped against his hips. Teeth gritted, she buried her face in her pillow, the sharp sound of Judar’s laughter still ringing in her ears after all this time.

When she was younger, her sisters would occasionally feign concern over her figure, pinching hard at her sides and under her chin whenever they deemed she was getting too plump. It didn’t take Judar long to follow suit, and once he learned he wouldn’t be chastised for it, prodding at Kougyoku’s breasts and bottom as he derided their size became a hobby of his that lasted until his disappearance.

Time had healed the sting of such cruelty, as had Alibaba’s appreciation of the things Judar always found fault with, but Kou’s empress still remained insecure about certain parts of herself. —Most notably, a part Alibaba now had a big handful of, and seemed to find great satisfaction in squeezing.

“But you… said we could try whatever I wanted,” he argued, a soft, contented blissfulness in his voice as he continued to thrust into her. “ _Just once_ , remember?” Kougyoku had begun rocking her hips in spite of her embarrassment, letting out a whine of frustration. Part of her really _did_ want to do this; it felt incredible, and it made Alibaba happy. That was why she agreed to try this ridiculous position in the first place. But it was too hard to shake ten years of self-consciousness all at once.

It would take her time to get used to this, being naked in plain view of her friend, just like it had taken her time to adjust to even kissing him in the first place. They would have to take it slow. Hesitantly, Kougyoku picked up her head so she could look back at Alibaba, and try to get him to understand what she was feeling without completely killing his mood. If she could just have some of her clothes back, or if they could put out a few of the lamps burning nearby, it should be okay.

“We can, I just…” All bets were off the moment she saw where Alibaba’s eyes were directed. “ _—Stop looking at my butt!_ ” Kougyoku shrieked, slapping at his hand on her bottom in hopes that he’d let go and she could scramble under the covers. But Alibaba grabbed her by the hips and held tight, snorting back a giggle of surprise.

“Okay,” he conceded after a few moments, only letting her go once she’d stopped trying to crawl away. Kougyoku flopped to one side and pulled at the quilt on the bed, curling up and hiding as much of herself as she could beneath it. She felt strangely cold without Alibaba inside her anymore.

“Okay, here.” Fuming silently, Kougyoku watched as her prime minister reached for the shawl she normally wore around her shoulders and brought it to his face, covering his eyes with it and tying it at the back of his head.

“I can’t see a thing,” Alibaba said with a certain finality, still laughing as he adjusted the swath of thin fabric over his eyes. “Is that better?” He looked so funny now, sitting almost primly on his knees and smiling at nothing in particular, that endearment began to melt away Kougyoku’s indignation. An undercurrent of humiliation remained, however, no longer from having her naked body on display, but because her fussiness was such an inconvenience.

“Y-Yeah, I guess…” she admitted, and was about to apologize for the trouble when one of Alibaba’s hands landed on her ankle. He groped blindly up her leg, chuckling in amusement at his own clumsiness.

“It should be kinda fun like this,” he said, as if to soothe Kougyoku’s worries before she even voiced them. His hand had found its way into her blankets and onto the small of her back, fingertips gently digging into her flesh, coaxing her to get back up onto her knees. “We can keep going now, right? Or did I kill the mood?”

“It’s fine,” Kougyoku mumbled as she disentangled herself from the blanket, her body slowly coming into view of no one but herself. It didn’t seem to bother Alibaba at all that she was self-conscious, or that she had snapped at him, or that he needed to make such strange accommodations if he wanted to make love to her a certain way. He just rolled with the punches, adapting with an ease Kougyoku truly wished she too possessed, without any real knowledge of the reasons he had to do so.

Carefully, the empress positioned herself in front of Alibaba again, this time twisting around to press a kiss to his mouth before sinking back down onto all fours. She would explain her feelings to him later, and he would offer up some insecurity of his own as reassurance, accompanied by a tragically funny story centered around it, and the two would howl with laughter, having come that much closer through their shared embarrassment. That was how things normally went between them, and Kougyoku saw no reason why it wouldn’t this time.

“You… look silly right now, you know?” she said, urging a bit of playfulness into her voice and pushing her bottom back against Alibaba’s hips. The blindfold made his hair stick out in funny directions, and he seemed almost unsteady on the springy surface of the bed. The movements of his hands over her body were sloppy, as though he was trying to relearn every inch of her by touch alone. After all this, Kougyoku was still aroused, and she found herself moaning in satisfaction as Alibaba pressed himself into her again, small fingers tightening in the sheets as he filled her.

“Don’t care,” he replied with a sloppy grin, sounding just as affected by the action as she was. His hands ran up and down her sides, gently squeezing at the same soft hips Judar used to pinch with glee. But Kougyoku merely closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Alibaba inside of her and the quiet sounds of delight he made as he began to move.

“I’ll look as silly as you want if you’ll let me do this again someday,” he all but begged, breath hot against her skin. His thrusts were slow, sensual, really just one fluid movement so he could savor the feeling —enough to make Kougyoku writhe against the mattress, one of her own hands finding its way between her legs. Fingertips now playing over herself in a way that made her toes curl, she could feel herself _bouncing_ again as Alibaba picked up his pace, but at this point, it just didn’t matter. He couldn’t see it. Judar couldn’t see it. _No one_ could see it. Kougyoku was free to simply enjoy herself.

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed, arching back against Alibaba and pushing him even deeper inside her.

If he wasn’t going to look, she’d happily do this whenever he wanted.

**End.**


End file.
